In today's heterogeneous computing environments, users may have multiple computing devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablet, laptop, desktop computer, etc.) with multiple applications available to the user on each device, where those devices may, in turn, be used in multiple environments or locales. Complicating this situation, in many instances a user may have different user credentials (e.g., login information such as a username or password or other types of identifiers for a user) that may be utilized with these different applications, computing devices, etc. While users may often need to access these multiple applications, it is inconvenient for them to have to provide their user credentials in conjunction with the use of each application.